


Glasses

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: The three of you were messes and forgot the smallest of details.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Sleep [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Kudos: 43





	Glasses

The three of you were some of the smartest people of your age. The three of you had created and solved some of the greatest things the world had seen. But just because you were the smartest of your age, does not mean you knew how to function correctly, or at all.  
The three of you were messes of human beings. Tony primarily functioned on coffee, going what felt like weeks without sleeping properly, Bruce had issues with intimacy and with the other guy, though you and Tony did work with him on his intimacy issues, and you struggled with anxiety, but your boys told you, you were getting better with it.  
Not to mention the fact you were all incredibly forgetful. Forgetting where you left papers, where you left your keys and you all forgot to sleep or to take your glasses off when you did.

“Bruce, it’s two a.m., even Tony is in bed. Please just come to bed with me.” You pleaded, pulling the short robe tighter over your body.  
“Honey, I promise I will come to bed soon.” Bruce promised, moving away from his laptop to take your hands in his. “I am so close to finishing this, I’ll be done in an hour max.”  
“Brucie, how long have we been together?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.  
“A long time.” He responded, pulling you in closer.  
“Exactly, and during this time I’ve worked out, you’re as bad as Tony.” You said, raising an eyebrow at the man who suddenly became sheepish.  
“Please, hon, one hour and then I’ll come to bed. I just want to finish this.” He pleaded, pushing his glasses back up. You stared at the scientist for a minute before nodding slightly.  
“One hour. If you don’t make your way up to our bed in one hour, I’ll be back down here to drag you up to bed.” You sighed, pointing sternly at Bruce. Bruce smiled brightly and kissed you quickly  
“Thank you, honey.” He said, pulling away to move back to where he’d set up. “One hour I promise.” He added before getting back to work. You smiled and shook your head at the excited man before leaving the lab.  
“I thought you were making him sleep.” Tony queried as you crawled back into bed. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled in closer. “You made me come to bed.”  
“He’s got one hour to finish what he’s working on before I go down there again.” You supplied, resting your head on his chest. “J.A.R.V.I.S. can you please alert me in an hour if Bruce is still in the lab?”  
“Of course, Miss L/N.”  
“There, you have an alarm if Bruce doesn’t come up.” Tony said, smirking slightly. “How about we get some sleep now?”  
“I could go for some sleep.” You admitted. “Love you, Tony.” You told him, leaning up to kiss the man before settling back onto his chest.  
“Love you too, Y/N.”  
An hour later you woke to the sound of beeping and something prodding your shoulder.  
“Go away, Tony.” You grumbled, pushing the hand away.  
“Not a chance, baby girl.” Tony said, continuing to poke you. “That’s your Bruce alarm.” He told you causing you to spring up.  
“I’ll be right back.” You told the man, jumping out of bed and into the elevator. Running into the lab, you were about to yell at Bruce to get his ass in bed when you stopped suddenly and smiled. Bruce lay slumped over the lab bench, drooling slightly and glasses smooshed into his face.  
“Oh Bruce.” You sighed, having an internal debate. Nodding to yourself you moved over to another bench and pulled out the emergency blanket and pillow. You carefully set Bruce up on the makeshift bed and took the glasses off his face. “Night Brucie.” You said, kissing him on the forehead before going back to bed yourself.  
“Where’s the big greenie?” Tony asked, pulling you into the bed.  
“Asleep in the lab.” You answered, curling into his arms. “He’s lucky I got to him now, he could’ve broken his glasses if he slept with them.”  
“Well that would be a stupid mistake.” Tony snorted. “Night Y/N. Love you.” He added.  
“Love you too, Tony.” You replied, curling deeper into his warmth.

Both your boys had gone out for the day. Tony was stuck in meetings all day and Bruce had gone out for the day to a safe space to give Hulk an area to have some, safe, fun. With both boys out for the day you’d decided that you needed to finish working on some of the experiments you’d been putting off.  
You’d been in the lab for most of the night before and all today. You’d done most of the things on your list and only had a couple things left to do, but you were tired. You’d been running on caffeine, but it was finally starting to wear off. You were too in the zone to get up and get more coffee or go to bed.  
You were so tired; you didn’t even remember leaning over the computer and falling asleep.  
According to the computer, you’d been asleep for nearly two hours when you woke up. But the time wasn’t why you’d woken up, it was the discomfort you felt on your face. Lifting your head from the computer you saw, or rather didn’t see, what the discomfort you felt was.  
As you lifted your head, your glasses fell onto the counter in four separate parts.  
“Shit.” You groaned, picking up the two pieces of the broken frames. The lenses themselves had popped out and one of them was broken beyond repair. “Double shit.”  
Without being able to use your glasses, it was incredibly hard to see anything. Knowing you had a pair of somewhat useful glasses in the bedroom, you began to slowly make your way to the bedroom.  
You made it through the lab and onto the elevator with no problem, but when you made it to your floor you began to have trouble. You were constantly crashing into something and could hardly walk a straight line.  
“Baby girl.” Tony said suddenly as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You jumped in surprise and put your hand on his arm. “Are you drunk?”  
“I’m not drunk, Tony.” You said, shaking your head slightly.  
“You can be honest, Y/N.” Bruce’s voice came from behind you. “We did watch you stumble around the room then.”  
“I promise I’m not drunk you two.” You told them both, turning to face them. “I broke my glasses.”  
“I’ll get your spares.” Bruce said before he left the room.  
“How did you break your glasses?” Tony asked in concern. “You’re usually so careful baby girl.”  
“I fell asleep with them on.” You mumbled quietly, cheeks heating up in embarrassment.  
“What was that? I didn’t quite catch that.” Tony said, leaning closer to you.  
“I fell asleep with them on and they broke.” You said again, this time louder and clearer. Tony laughed as your face got redder and you could hear Bruce chuckling behind you. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you two.”  
“Here you go, honey.” Bruce said, placing your glasses in your hand. “Tony stop laughing.” Bruce chided the still laughing man.  
“I’m sorry baby girl.” Tony apologized, looking slightly remorseful. “It’s just, haven’t we had the conversation to not fall asleep with our glasses on?”  
“It was an accident.” You defended yourself, putting your spares on. “And now I’m paying for it, I hate these ones.” You groaned as your eyesight was still fuzzy.  
“I’ll book you in for an appointment.” Bruce promised, coming to stand behind you.  
“I thought you two weren’t going to be back until late tonight?” You asked, relaxing between the two.  
“A couple of my meetings were cancelled, and I finished the rest early.” Tony explained, running his fingers along Bruce’s and your sides.  
“The big guy didn’t want to be away too long today either.” Bruce said. “He wanted to smash trees with you two there.”  
“We’ll all go together next time.” You promised, looking back at him. “It’ll be fun.”  
“Since we’ve all done what we need to today, how about we order in and watch some movies, in the bedroom?” Tony suggested.  
“Sounds great.” Bruce said, smiling up at the man.  
“You two get set up in bed and I’ll order in. Pizza or Chinese?” He asked, puling apart from the two of you.  
“Pizza.” You and Bruce said together. Tony smiled and kissed the two of you and went into the kitchen to grab the menu as Bruce led you into the bedroom.  
Non-reader POV  
“Okay the pizza is ordered who’s picked the movie?” Tony asked coming into the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and smiled at the two in front of him.  
Y/N and Bruce both laid in bed, Bruce curled around Y/N with her head resting on his chest. Both were fast asleep and still had their glasses on.  
“What would you two do without me?” Tony asked, rolling his eyes fondly as he took their glasses off and put them on the bedside table. He proceeded to get undressed and joined the two of you in bed, curling around the two of you.

Reader POV  
“This place is gorgeous.” You sighed, leaning against Bruce. The two of you were lounging in the pool at Tony’s house in Australia.  
It had been a few incredibly long and hard months back home and this was your vacation. Tony had come up to you both in the lab last week and told you both to ’pack a bag, we’re going on holiday.’  
Without telling you where you were going, Tony helped you and Bruce pack a suitcase and hauled you off on his jet for the vacation.  
The three of you had landed in Australia a week ago and it had been the most relaxing week, you’d all had in a long time. You’d spent your days, relaxing on the nearby beach, swimming in the pool, cooking out under the stars and of course enjoying each other’s company  
Tony’s house was completely private, no-one was able to disturb you. You’d even been able to have the other guy out and about a couple times.  
“It is isn’t it?” Bruce said, drawing you out of your thoughts. “It’s so peaceful, it almost makes up for the heat.”  
“I’ll take the heat if it means I get you two all to myself.” You told the man, turning in his arms and wrapping yours around his neck. “I’m a selfish woman and I love it when it’s just us three.”  
“We love it being just the three of us too, hon.” Bruce said, wrapping his around your waist and leaning down to kiss you. “Speaking of the three of us, where’s Tony?” He asked once you pulled apart.  
“I think he’s sunbathing.” You said, looking around to spot Tony on a chair near the pool on his stomach. “Though he looks like he could be asleep.”  
“You think we should wake him?” Bruce asked, looking where you were.  
“Might as well, it’s about lunch time anyway.” You said, leaning up to kiss Bruce before you swam away with a devilish smirk. “Race you to the stairs.” You called, swimming away. Bruce quickly caught up to you and unfortunately made it to the stairs before you.  
“I win.” He said, smiling cheekily at you. Rolling your eyes fondly you climbed out with Bruce walking behind you. “Do I get a prize?” He asked, grabbing you by the waist and spinning you around.  
“We’ll see, Doctor Banner.” You teased, kissing him on the jaw before unraveling his arms from you. “But for now, what do you say we wake our lover?”  
“I think that sounds like a plan.” Bruce responded as you took his hand in yours and pulled him over to the chair.  
“Is he sleeping with sunglasses on his head?” You asked, looking down at the man.  
“I think he’s wearing another pair.” Bruce commented, tapping Tony on the shoulder. “Tony wake up.” He said gently. Tony shot up as Bruce tapped him. He looked around in confusion almost knocking the glasses on his head and the ones he was wearing off.  
“What’s going on?” He asked, voice thick with sleep as he looked between you two.  
“You were sleeping.” Bruce supplied.  
“With two pairs of sunglasses on. Why do you even have two on anyway?” You asked, staring at him feeling slightly smug. “Aren’t you always telling us to not fall asleep with our glasses on?”  
“I can tell your feeling very smug right now, N/N, but in my defense, I don’t remember falling asleep.” Tony said, running his fingers through his hair.  
“Come on, sleepyhead.” Bruce said, helping Tony off the chair. “Let’s go inside, get some lunch in you and then you can go to bed.” He added, leading him into the house with you following.  
You and Bruce made a large lunch while Tony sat at the island. When the two of you were down you turned to plate up and instead of seeing Tony sitting there wide awake, Tony was fast asleep on the island, still with two pair of sunglasses.  
“Should we wake him?” Bruce asked, smiling at the sleeping billionaire. He really didn’t get that much sleep that often.  
“No, let him sleep. We’ll save some lunch for when he wakes up.” You told the man, putting the plates down and taking Tony’s sunglasses off. “We’ll go eat in the living room.” You added, kissing Tony on the head.  
Tony woke up a few hours later and joined you two on the couch with a plate of his own.

The three of you were messes of human beings but you were working on it. Together.


End file.
